Undertale: Hybrid
by Sans1000-7
Summary: In a dystopian future of the pasifist run, we enter the life of Abel. A straight A kid who is determined to fight and avenge his brother. Even if he was adopted. And secrets are revealed as we dive deeper into the past of Abel...The Hybrid.
1. Setting up

Hello and welcome to Hybrid I know I had writers block for the name. I'm as good with names as Asgore is.

Either way this is a future AU generated from the true pacifist ending. I'm not gonna have too much relating to Undertale other than the souls and monsters being involved.

Well for now...I am open to suggestions so you can also help write this story. This is mainly a dystopia where monsters and human are now forced to fight other humans and monsters. Think of it as...This Is Sparta!!!!!

In such since monsters live so long some Undertale characters will be present. I am planning for Sans to be a major part as well but My OC is gonna be the Main Character of this story.

Some characters that get in the way of the stories flow will be removed. Normally by a death story like I know I'll do to Asgore.

Now onto the story...

Undertale Hybrid

In a world where you could once choose Pacifism or Genocide. Now a council decides what happens. And it's always genocide. Life is hard here. But I was born and raised.

I just turned twelve today along with the 300 other child contestants born of 1205 R. this week. R. means Rising like rising from the underground.

From birth you go to school and learn. At the age of 5 it is revealed that you will fight your whole life. You can train for it or not. Entirely your choice.

I am the fastest runner known, at my school... I am stronger than most of my peers, monster and human. I am extremely sly and a escape expert. I am top of my class at school.

My name is Abel. And we are going to be introduced to the ring today. Whether some like it or not.

It is revealed Abel is walking down a hallway following a skeleton.

"As is obvious to all. To fight you must have a weapon and gear. You are allowed to throw clothing over your gear." The skeleton, "Would you want Light armor or Strong armor."

"I'll take Light Armor." Abel said.

"Alright." The skeleton asked, "What two weapons would you prefer."

In front of Abel were several weapons like nun chucks, swords, axes, bows, and literally every melee weapon you could think of and some older projectile weapons.

Abel choose a Katana and a pair of crossbows.

"Excellent choice, proceed to the next room." The skeleton said. "Apparently you have to go down in style."

Abel went to the next room greeted by a half mirror half robot. He looked at his shaggy white hair and awkwardly colored eyes.

He had one green and one orangish eye. He was wearing a blue hoodie he got and black shorts. His skin was a decent tan.

(I suggest thinking of a claptrap voice: )

"So first off what armor would you want to wear?" The robot "Fabulous" asked.

There was several pieces of light armor to Abel's left. One caught his eye. A dark suit of decorated scaled armor complete with designed black full face mask.

"Remember there is one piece of armor with an ability." Fabulous said."As you have learned."

The black mask had a dragon design on it. So did the scaled armor. As soon as Abel touched it...Boom!

Party Poppers went off really close to his head.

"Congratulations!!"Fabulous said. "You got the ability armor, the mask has a neural transplant allowing you to change its color by just thinking. You can go clear if you want. Its your design."

Sprinkles,not confetti those were with the part poppers, started falling. Abel is unfazed. He puts the armor on and goes to the door.

He is given 5,000$ by the skeleton and leaves to the city. He trained his whole life for this. He has an hour before he will compete in the week duration exams.

Either way I'm sorry its kinda short but On mobile it messes up if you do too much on one document. But that does mean I will update faster. Disclaimer Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.


	2. EXAMS!

**_You're_** ** _back, I'm suprised...This is just an introductory thing for a bit. His life and everything. Without further a due._**

 ** _Undertale Hybrid_**

As soon as I exited the building. I immediately hopped onto my bike. I rode off to my friend's house. His name was John. He was a goat.

John there isn't much to say he's a pretty weak, but rich kid. Apparently when I was a child my parents left blueprints for how to make a nano machine inside of my basket.

John's parents adopted me until I was 8 and had to go live at the orphanage. They paid for that machine. And raised me.

I was able to get tutoring in robotics due to them. Everything I have is robotic. Even my bike. That's why I'm going. I was gonna set up my weaponry.

Here!

I stopped at a grand 2 story building. Trimmed hedges and everything.

"Hey Abel." John walked out. "Are you starting battle exams today?"

"Yeah." I confirmed, "You made it to the arena today?"

"Yeah." He said."And I made you something. Follow me."

He took me inside and showed me to my old workshop. There were two swords glowing red and even plasma coming off of it. It had the bolts arranged to attach to my arm plates.

"I made them to be like switchblades on your metal plates." He explained. "Now make an anime style pose with them."

I grabbed the swords and put them on my forearms. They extended and I struck a pose from Sword Art Online. Right before Kirito uses Starburst Stream.

(That exists here still...Anime is here to stay)

"Thanks for this." I said."But really quick can you get some bolts I have two crossbows here I would like to bolt on there."

"Sure thing." He said

 ** _5_** ** _minutes later_** ** _POV switch 3rd person_**

"Were done. Its 9:53..." Abel saidsaid hauntingly-ish." I'm sorry gotta go!!!!!!!"

Abel ran out with the swords on his arm. He hopped on his bike and peddled extremely fast.

He made it to the exam grounds ran in and jumped unto a assigned number, 2.

The late bell rang directly after. He wasn't late. The teacher congratulated him on his speed on the way in.

"Alright, as you know you will began exams today. The max amount of survivors is 50. Most likely less." She explained. " I am Mrs. Harvey, aka your **_doom_**. Now follow me in order of your number."

The kid in front of Abel started on his way the line beginning to walk. Eventually they made it to a very tall wall...

"-Whistle-" Abel said surprised. "That is big. Attack on Titan if the titans built a wall this would be it"

If it takes a 10 ft hallway to get to the other side, that has to have a lot of force to break.

"Now you must stay for a week PS. there's a poison that will kill you in a week and there are only 50 cures." Mrs. Harvey explained. "Only one exception can be made. If someone could break the 20ft wall, not the door, and manage to duplicate the poison but only one has done so, so...Bye!!"

I was wrong...Its 20 ft.

I ran off into the...forest? It was a forest stuck indoors. I ran untill I found some kind of ruins 3 miles in.

(P.S. By this time, Usane Bolt's speed is thr same as the average middle schooler, this guy is like 300 mph)

I cant die like this. Abel walked into the ruins. He saw a wire, immedietly avoiding it he hit another, this sent a set of sawblades flying at him.

He dogded the first one. Swords out now, he hit the other two with one swing of precision cutting them in half.

"So this is what is happening to the others." Abel said.

Abel continued hastily. He turned around. The floor opened up revealing a large pile of dead bodies.

"That is sick." Abel said. "It even got John's brother."

There was a goat a few bodies down. Decently decayed. Abel left the room.

The next room spoke."You have 10 seconds to solve the square root of the most famous DBZ meme to the ten billionth decimal mark."

"GO!"

Abel started thinking.

He began to answer. "94.8736001214, right."

"Yes, now you can take the unlocked door to the right for the final room." The room directed.

Abel went and saw utter chaos in a very long room. There was a stepping stone set of saw blades going about 100 yards. There was a flamtrower to follow up and boxing gloves hitting through my path.

There was a sentry gun next to me and chase me if I ran through, Overall I messed up...

 ** _Cut! Thats all.. no note, just bye._**


	3. Shorty

**_Guess whos back, back again, guess whos back, guess whos back, guess whos back. Straight to the story._**

"What the..." 6 kunai flew at me. I was able to grab and holster them after dodging. "What do I have."

I counted all my gear. 7 crossbow bolts, 2 kunai, two swords, light armor, and... two surfboards to my right. Both metallic.

I grabbed one and activated invisibility on my armor. I snuck it in front of the machine gun.

I got my camera. Grabbed the other board. Placed my camera close to the other surfboard on the gun.

I threw the surfboard above the saws and jumped on it. Instantly It sparked and momentum going my direction sent me to the other side hastily avoiding the flamethrower.

New problem, theres a tunnel now. I jumped on it and ran to the other side jumping back on the board. It was actual water now. It had artificial push on it.

I had to avoid kunai from every direction. two kunai were pointed at my feet...I jumped. The board left me.

I chased after it jumping on the side of the pool. I dived for it barely grabbing the back. I pulled myself up and realized the end is 10 yards away...

Another Machine Gun. I picked up the board like a shield charging for it. I dove past and landed under a pedestal.

A rock landed on my head. I blacked out for a second and got back up.

There were 4 cures here. I took them all and ran back. I noticed my camera surfed back to me capturing everything.

I will be so famous...If I survive. Traps were all sideways and deactivated so I used the saws as stepping stones. I drank a cure on the way out.

Wondering who should get the others.

I left the ruins. I walked and soon 10 people with guns surrounded. They were going to fire and I was going to make my move but three people blasted them. They walked over here.

"Your welcome." A girl with scarlet hair and an orange jacket said. "Where'd you come from."

"Yeah we saved you we get to know" said a mostly cyan wearing cat-girl like from an anime. "Come on."

"I came from a temple." I informed. "Watch this."

I showed them my video I recorded.

"Wow you look less pathetic in that." RedHead said.

"That was so cool." Cyan said.

The dog girl was quiet. Though she had given me a thumbs up.

"Back off RedHead." I told her. "I was about to make my move, Once they began shooting."

"Stranger uses Drop Dead!" RedHead said. "And my name is Claire, not Redhead, The cat's name is Cat, and the puppy's name is Puppy."

"My name's Abel...not human or male." I said mocking the others.

"Why dont you come with us." Puppy said.

"Alright." I said. "Where."

"We have a setup right next to the entrance." Cat explained. "So if we get the cure we can have our blood test taken and leave."

"About that..." I said

"What." Claire practically growled.

"I got 4 cures from that dungeon back there." I explained." I have no one else to give 'em to anyway."

I gave them each one. They chugged it down like they haven't drank water for days.

"Thank you." They all, but Puppy, said in unison.

Every group with a redhead jerk has a shy girl. Movies normally work like that.

I followed them towards the doors of the exam arena. We took a right once we reached them. There was a **_home_** made home.

Alright terrible 4th wall pun.

"Welcome to our home." Cat said. "Now I'm gonna check on my homemade ice cream."

Puppy brought water and we all sat down, cat soon to join.

"You guys are set up for being only a day into exams." I realized.

"Hehe, hit your head?" Puppy said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Hahahaha!!" Everyone laughed. Cat walked in and heard it.

"Its the fourth day." Cat explained.

"Ohhhhhh." I realized what happened.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _I dove past and landed under a pedestal._** ** _A rock landed on my head. I blacked out for a second and got back up._**

"...I actually got hit by a rock." I said.

"Hahahaha!" They laughed.

Claire said "Shorty!"

"Wut..." I said like I was about to flip...because I was.

 ** _Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Never mess with the short kid wearing black. You'll see why. Ps this will have humorous parts too. But basic story is a little less happy._** ** _*Cough* Murder *Cough*_**


End file.
